


Resemblance

by lothalmoons



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Happy May the 4th, Kanan Jarrus Lives, mostly introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothalmoons/pseuds/lothalmoons
Summary: Hera couldn’t help but reflect over how much Jacen was like him.





	Resemblance

Hera gazed at her son, sleeping now, and was lost in thought.

_He definitely has his smile_ , she thought, remembering how Jacen beamed at her that morning as he told her about his adventures with Auntie Bene. _And his eyes_. Even though they were closed now, Hera knew the shade of blue that stared up at her every day with their ever-inquisitive glint as she showed Jacen the _Ghost’s_ controls and flew him around. She let out a small chuckle. _It seems like he’s going to have his eyebrows, too_. 

Of course Jacen resembled him in looks, but Hera could also see little pieces of him in the way he acted. His reverence for people and things that seemed greater than him, his perseverance and optimism, and his kindness to everyone shone through Jacen every day. Just that day, she had come upon him helping Uncle Zeb wrap a gift for Uncle Sasha. The patience Jacen had tying the small bow around the decorative cloth and the joyous laugh he let out when Zeb ruffled his hair could only make Hera wonder if that’s how he acted when he was a child as well.

Hera imagined Jacen felt the Force like him, too. Jacen always seemed to be aware of something that wasn’t there, and he knew how people were feeling without anyone telling him. Hell, half the time Jacen was curling up on her lap and telling her that everything would be okay when Hera wasn’t even aware that she was sad. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, it’s grip gentle as to not scare her or tear her out of her reverie. 

“What are you doing up, love? The bed’s cold without you,” a voice behind her asked. It’s pitch was low, but it’s tone was soft and laced with tiredness.

“Just thinking,” she replied. “I couldn’t sleep.”

There was no response. The hand on her shoulder became a hug around her waist. She smelled the faint scent of coffee and sleep.

“He looks like you, doesn’t he?” she remarked after a long, silent moment.

“I always thought he looked more like you. He’s got your nose.”

She rested her hands on top of the ones wrapped around her and laid into the body behind her. “Maybe he looks more like _us_ ,” she concluded.

“I think he does.”

A kiss was placed on her cheek, so soft it barely felt real but anything but chaste, and she turned around to stare into the blue eyes she knew would be there to greet her. 

“Let’s go back to bed, Kanan,” she said.

She laced her fingers into his as he removed his hands from around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder as they made their way back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something for May the 4th, so I did this little thing. I’m so sorry it’s so short!!


End file.
